Half Fantasy and Normal
by Akorin Kokoro
Summary: (SYOC CLOSED!) A third game of Despair just start after the 6 years of the very Despairing leader died in the hands of her 'Despair'. Agnese Valentine, and ex-criminal and now Justice of Crimes investigate a dead body with a frozen body as he, surviving the game living to dead! Can he escape and finish his case? Under editings


**Hello, I'm kinda new here (or is it?) this the first time I'm doing this (or the second time?) So I'll need you cooperation's! But the SYOC will be appearing after this story. Enjoy. This SYOC will be stoped accepting even if not enough to get at 1 September.**

**EDIT : Sheesh, you guys didnt believe me arent you?**

**EDIT : Sorry, for the sudden change of plot. You can tell me about something to change, its okay!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE : In The Place we Called it a Dream.. Is it?**

In a small park, midnight. Two teenager are talking each other, and that's mean me and my friend. ".., Even she was coma for almost 10 years, sleeping like an innocent sleeping beauty. I'll still waiting for her. Until she wakes up." I says.

I still waiting for her, even death separates us I'll will remember her. With my arrogant tone or maybe a little over dramatic I guess?

"Truly, you are stubborn like always be." Says the imbecilic sweet toothed surgery. "Just accept it, she can't wake up again," He says with a sigh. "Horo..," I replied. "I'm not cooking for your sweet tooth again after you say that," I replied in annoyance.

"Erk!" He flinched. Is he really want sweets that badly and it HAS to be me to cook for it?! Be serious he IS a surgery for good name of Sherlock!

**Name : Horonigai Ichiyu**

**Age : 17. Super Talented High School : Surgery**

**Appearance : 180cm and 73kg or 5'11 feet and 161 pounds. Platinum colored pixie cut hair, tanned muscular skin, and chocolate Asian eyes. Black dress shirt, white jeans, white tie and black belted boots. Red laser glasses and black locket.**

"No, I'm sorry it was a joke," I quickly said. For the truth I don't think I have the hurt for do a mental torture for him for not eating sweets. I'm a criminal but not a heartless; think that by your own. "That's a terrible joke, " He sighed, for the truth (again). I THE ONE WHO SHOULD SIGH STUPID! NOT YOU! ANYONE BUT NOT YOU! HOW COME YOU SHOCK FOR NOT EATING SWEET THAT MADE BY ME?! EAT SOME CANDY OR SOME OTHER SHIT!

Well, something like that my brain yelled loudly or maybe 'he' will yelled..

"Right, wheres Pein?" I nearly spit and I pretty sure my face is laughing but I tried my best to hold. "Horo, it's not Pein but Sakka it's his name," I corrected him before 'he' heard his personal disease pun like name.

"Too late I heard out and clear, Horo get your nerve memory brain fixed. Its getting worser than before," He reminds the surgery. "I'm sorry, but you know how crazily weird my memory is? It's a family generations disease," The surgery whined.

"Sakka, I mean Shiriaru Sakka," I snickering.

**Name : Sakka Shiriaru**

**Age : 17. STHS : Novelist**

**Appearance : 177 cm and 57kg. 5'10 feet and 126 pounds. Black thick and fluffy hair, average white pale body, pale brown eyes. White short sleeved dress shirt, black cravat, jeans and black converse. Silver piercings at the right top ear, black band and had a pink sapphire earing at the right ear as well.**

"Very hilarious like always, like you own name Agnese Valentine," He sarcastically says.

**Name : Agnese Valentine**

**Age : 17. STHS : 'It's a secret but I'll tell you later~'**

**Appearance : 177cm and 60 kg. 5'10 feet and 132 pounds. Thick messy short hair, white yellowish skin little muscular and healthy and dark blue eyes. Breast leather brown jacket with yellow double buttonings, with a turtleneck the cover lower half of the face, white plain t-shirt underneath, dark green moss cargo pants and black boots. Silver ring at the left ring finger.**

I'm snickering at his statement. Oh, if you didn't learn Japanese I tell you a funny joke. Sakka means Writer and Shiriaru means Serial if you put it booth on then it will be..? Smart, I give 100 for you!

"Let me get this straight Agnese," He takes a deep breath. "We were friends since childhood," He stops and looked back. "And we knew each other pretty well," He continued in a coded tone. 'I've been followed ever since I'm out from my house'

Hi secretly made a hand gestures, making a small signal. 'We're not the one who were enjoying our talk, in the park'

"Soo.., what are we going to do?" I started a question with no suspicion tone.

"You know I'm talking about," He retorted.

"Oh, yes. 'That'! Our precious case!" I says with a glee.

"And the most rarest one, dead body found with Ice on every bone Magic User's work," Horo sighed. The two friends of mine are not the type who like magic, oh right you don't know about this world.

This world had a small phenomenon called 'Magic' you know? Like in the fantasy stories? Like Kougari in Hiatus? (HEY! You break the 4rth barrier there!). Or Shyjoker? Or even SHSL Slacker? (STOP!) Pretend I didn't say anything of those, because that would likely be not normal.

Okay, we had few incidents and cases (I'm an Investigator but that's not my talent) the involved magics. But, rarely happen. Because magic user hid themselves between the normal people, of course if you like to know there were also a different species such as mermaid or merman (but badly we never encountered them), centaur (once but it's a secret) and others but mostly we never see them.

We heard the bushes moves, "Right, you guys want Eggnog at Junkensten Cafe? I'll treat you two," Sakka says. I cant tell if he was scared or excited or even in glee. But I agree. I love a chase like cat and mouse game. Fufu.

We walked out from the park. We can tell that our 'friend' or 'stalker' is following us. Such bad manner he or she has..

..

…

…

"Huh? Where am I?" The very first question after looking the sky of ceiling that made of stones or wood? My name is Agnese Valentine, Male, and also (as promise) a Crime Master. For the reasons, I heard small laughter was it me? Since it sounded..

'_Ukyukyuku~_'

Ukyukyuku..? Huh? "Who is it?" I asks. But no one there, I'm sitting in a classroom and I'm alone so who was it? Hey, where am I?

As those question are filled in my head. I realized the answer will come by the time fated.

* * *

**Let's begin our Fantasy Slash Normal Mutual Killing Life Now! (Alive : 20)**

**I'm limiting the SYOC for 2 Months. But I've always stay alive so you had many chances and don't waste them and for Guest.., sorry I cant accept them very sorry. If I need some other info I can call you as their parent.**

Name : (First, Middle [if there was], Last)

Nickname : (Something for people to call her/him)

Gender : (Male or Female?)

Age : (13-20 years old, oh, there will be adults acceptance. 20-30)

Birthday : (Why not?)

Spouse : (Your OC had a lover or mate? Gay or Lesbian? How far is the relationship?)

Magic : (Or none magic user but) I accept any types : Galaxy, Plant or others (Be creative!) *Thumbs up. No, TIME user!

Race : (Half, Human, Mermaid, Elves, Robots, and anything but no Gods, Angels or Demon!)

Occupation : (Student, Part time worker at ?, or street fighter and etc.)

Nationalist : Is he Japanese or Foreign?

Physical Appearance : (Must be detailed! Picture also can but I need the source correctly! Hair, eyes, and skin tone color. Body looks! Be detailed!)

Height and Weight : (Cm and Kg or Feet and pounds I don't care! I tell you both!)

Clothing as for the following activity : Normal : Summer : Winter : Swimming : Sleeping : Favorite Fashion Style : (Something else? You may or may not need to answer this)

Accessories or items : (Like a bag, Phone (But in the Story there will be no Connections), doll, or a luggage(?) or even a personal items?)

Unseen : (Something hidden well like Pan*y #SLAP! Or br*s #BANG!, Scars, Birthmarks, etc.)

Others : (Anything else?)

Personality : (Be detail and descriptive!)

Manner : (Well, how do they see stranger or friends or foes, as?)

Habits : (Well, what do they usually do when don't have any friendship time or something like.)

Right handed or Lefty? :

Speech Pattern : (How do s/he usually talk, uses some puns or cliché or joke?)

Quotes : (Give something detailed! It'll be useful for the understanding of the Chara!)

Reaction : (Something like how do they react to the sticky situation? How do they react to a kid that uses magic? And others.)

Example : Random Boy : Annoyed telling to go away [Meeting a stranger], Lazily say his talent [When someone asks], Bitter and feared smile [When going to be executed]

Strength or Weakness : (You people know what I mean? Don't?)

Like and dislike :

Hobby : (What their favorite things to do?)

Mental Sickness / Other Sickness : (Like Allergies, MPD, DID, ADD, Split Persona, Bipolar, Phobia, Mood Swings and etc.)

Love Interest : (Explain me detailed since I only knew about some stuff like : H*mo or L*sbi*n or Straight)

Ideal BFF (Best Friend Firever(5ever!)!): (What kind a bestie that make them love or like?)

History : (Which Country, Town/Village and what kind of family and what is their story? I like people History!)

Childhood Experience : (What did the Character went through?)

Prized Items / Possession : (Some Items that was so precious for the Chara! And give the reason anything! Like : Memento, Something to remember or she really like it)

Secrets :

Best Thing they went Through on their life : (Some good, amazing experience they went)

Worst Thing The went Through on their life : (Some bad, and terrible experience they went)

The most Precious person : (Who is the most important to them? Friends? Family? Or themselves? Outsider? Please give me the description!)

The most precious thing : (Even valuable than their lives)

Relatives : (Dead or Alive?)

Other Talents : (Are there other skill for just regular hobby?)

Language : (What kind language they can speak? Nationals? Sign?)

Best Subject : (Because we still in the school so there will be teaching and other stuff)

Worst Subject : (Just read the top of this..)

Bullying or school Problems : (What the others or themselves did horrible wrong?)

STHS (Super Talented High School) : (Anything some good talent they had, being weird, unique, family or etc something else you like and not to be bad or something no Luckster to many of them (on other SYOC'S)! No Secrets!)

Role in the Trial : (Like the type who accused people quickly, of twice thinker, some police, and etc.)

What their favorite Place to Layout? : (What type of place they like to hangout or being a lone wolf?)

[IF They are.., this must be answered!]

Victims : How they die?

Culprit : How they kill?

Mastermind : How did they fall to despair?

* * *

**SYOC is finally Closed! I'm waiting for you, Little Lugia, The meme Queen and DietMilk!**

**EDIT : 31-8-2014 10.47 AM Indonesian**

**The Chosens are : (20/20) For Reservation : (None/Magic-Gender)**

**Non Magic : Male (5/5) and Females (5/5)**

**Magic : Male (5/5) and Females (5/5)**

**Class Rooster; (Last First) Open Slots**

**Agnese **Valentine **(Male) by Akorin Kokoro or me.**

**Shiro **Hebiyasa **(Male) by Shadowplayer360.**

**Michiko **Tsukino **(Female) by Spontaneous Extempist.**

**Alicia Simone Davis (Female) by Mastermind Enoshima Alicia.**

**Panoplía Kardiá Thrymmatízo̱ (Female) by The Cutest Otaku.**

**Stellar "Rose" Law (Female) by ShyJoker.**

**Juve "Marigold" Horatico (Male) by ShyJoker.**

**Miina Iwari (Female) by Shadowplayer360.**

**Masayuki Hitotose (Male) by HeroNoMore.**

**Jun Enda (Male) by KimotoDragoon.**

**Jasper "Ecto" Flake (Male) Reaper of Books.**

**Hanna Bethany Fanvin by Wings4148.**

**Yoru Okami (Male) by Avret.**

**Rudy Kawada (Male) by Zeita Hikari.**

**Kiheki Neru (Male) by Crimson Spider Lily.**

**Elaine "Ellie" Bodewig by Awsome D.T.**

**Kiyoko Otonashi by AnimesWorld.**

**DietMilk (Magic Male).**

**LittleLugia (Magic Girl).**

**the meme queen (Magic Girl).**

**I'm still alive! I always alive in your night every single day! I'm an Indonesian so we are different! Also the SYOC is also in my Profile so you can copy paste there aswell, (if you laptop or computer cant copy paste here) Also this SYOC will be end at 1 September. Be very patient.**

**Students Alive : (20/20)**

**Died : (0/?)**


End file.
